


Neat

by Rebecca



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fantasizing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Poirot dresses with great care. Hastings watches.





	Neat

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a small ficlet for the prompt "Costume Porn". The result wasn't very costume-porny, so I decided to turn it into a comic instead. I hope now there's enough suit sexiness. ;)
> 
> [Download as cbz](http://rbreu.de/img/poirot/Neat%20\(Poirot%20Comic\)%20-%20Rebecca.cbz)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [See my tumblr tag for in progress screencaps.](http://rebecca2525.tumblr.com/tagged/neat-\(poirot-comic\))


End file.
